Summer Camping
by Austlly007
Summary: In This Modern day story Finnick and Peeta are step brothers.. Finnick and his friends invite Peeta to go camping with them.. as they enjoy playing pranks on each other, finding love, Peeta's most kept secret gets revealed, how will everyone react when they find out? will Peeta be able to cover it up? or will it turn in to something big? read and find out! Please read and review


hey guys! sooooooooo sorry I haven't written in like months! but I got locked out of my fanfiction account and email as well :( plus I lost my story chip that contained all the stories I have ever written, its all gone and I had to start form scratch :( anyhow I was able to get back in my account just yesterday so here's what I wrote last night hope you like it! sorry for any mistakes and I will be updating this story! please read and review! -Austlly007

* * *

**Summer Camping**

Finnick Odair sat down with his group of friends eating lunch.. "so you guys ready for our camping trip?" Gale asks.. "I am" Madge says.. "me too" Annie adds.. "how about you Katnip?" Gale asks.. "yeah, I'm ready" Katniss says..

"hey guys, would you mind if my step-brother comes along with us? Finnick asks.. "okay, fine with me" Annie says.. "Yeah me too" Madge says.. "who is your brother?" Katniss asks..

"he's not exactly my brother, he's my step brother. my mom is trying to get me to spend time with him" Finnick says.. "oh, okay, I guess it's fine with me" Katniss says.. "Yeah, its fine with me too" Gale says..

"great, thanks guys!" Finnick says.. "where is your brother?" Annie asks.. "I don't know, around here somewhere" Finnick says..

**Later That Night..**

"hey Peeta, wanna go camping with us?" Finnick asks.. "no thanks" Peeta says looking down at his book.. "oh come on, it'll be fun. What's there to worry about?" Finnick asks.. "A lot of things, besides I don't know anyone. Just go fun with your friends" Peeta says..

"come on Pete, that can't be the only reason why you won't come. The place where we are camping has a big lake with a diving board I'm sure you'll have fun with that" Finnick says… "will you stop calling me Pete, and for the last time No" Peeta says closing his book…

"why won't you come? Just give me one reason" Finnick argued.. Peeta sighs upset.. "You're so stubborn, you know that" Peeta says… Finnick laughs.. "Yes I do, so is that a yes?" Finnick asks hopingly… "Yeah, I guess" Peeta says.. "Finally" Finnick says…

**The Next Day At Camp..**

"Hey Gale, Katniss! Over here!" Madge yells… Gale and Katniss walk over with their backpacks and other stuff needed.. "You Girls are here early" Gale says.. "well we wanted to get a good spot" Annie says… "And this is a good spot, great job girls" Katniss says.. "how about we set up then?" Gale asks.. "Sounds good" The girls say..

As they set up, more friends arrive.. and before they know it, it's already dark.. "So who's sleeping with who tonight?" Cato asks.. "Katniss, Annie and Madge are going to be sleeping in one tent" "Clove & Joanna in another tent" "You, Finnick, Peeta and I in the last tent" Gale explains…

**Day 1 At Camp: The Prank**

The sun rose with birds peacefully chirping.. "Finnick, Finnick, wake up" Gale said shaking Finnick.. "w-what is it?" Finnick asked siting up.. "let's prank Cato and Peeta" Gale says.. "Good Idea, what with?" Finnick asks… "With this rubber snake I brought" Gale says… "Sweet, let's put it on Cato" Finnick says.. "Okay but stand back, remember what happens when Cato is upset or scared" Gale says.. "got it" Finnick says..

Finnick lies the fake snake on Cato's shoulder and runs out of the tent with Gale.. Few minutes later Cato wakes up and screams, which wakes up Peeta.. Cato thinks Peeta did it so he tackles him.. "Get off me!" Peeta says.. "You put a snake on me" Cato replied furiously…

"No I didn't! Now get off me" Peeta says… "I knew there was something weird about you! you thought you could pull a trick on me, now you're going to pay" Cato says..

He stands there pining Peeta on the ground.. "I told you, I didn't do it! It was probably Finnick or Gale" Peeta says.. While all that is happening in the tent Gale and Finnick are laughing their heads off outside.. Katniss and Annie come out of their tent to what was going on.. "why are you guys laughing?" Katniss asks..

"Because we played a prank on Cato and Peeta" Finnick says.. "why did you do that? You know how Cato gets when he gets pranked" Annie says…

"we know, we thought it would be funny to see what Peeta's reaction would be" Gale says… "ugh, you guys are so immature" Katniss says.. She walks over to the tent where Cato and Peeta are and unzipped the tent.. "Cato, get off of Peeta" Katniss says..

"But he put a snake on me" Cato argues.. "Peeta 's innocent, the real pranksters are Gale and Finnick" Katniss says.. "Told ya" Peeta says.. "oh shut up" Cato says as he gets off of Peeta and walks out of the tent.. "You okay Peeta?" Katniss asks.. "Yeah, I'm fine" Peeta says standing up..

"those boys can be so immature sometimes" Katniss says.. "imagine living with them" Peeta says… "oh I can see what pain they can be, your Finnick's brother right?" Katniss asks.. "Step-brother, Yes" Peeta says..

"doesn't matter. Anyway I'm Katniss" Katniss says… "nice to meet you" Peeta says.. they shake hands and walk to where the others are… "Very funny guys, what a way to start a morning" Peeta says… "I like this guy, he has a sense of humor" Gale says..

Finnick and Cato laugh.. Joanna, Madge and Clove climb out of their tents and walk over to the others.. "Morning guys, whatcha doing up so early?" Madge asks.. "oh we just played a prank on Cato and Peeta, then Katniss came in and killed the fun" Finnick says…

"Hey! I didn't kill the fun! I just saved Peeta from getting beat up by Cato" Katniss says.. She smacks Finnick on his shoulder… "Aww.. looks like I missed out on a lot of fun" Clove says… "oh Clove, I'm sure you'll see more stupid things from the boys" Joanna says…

"You got that right!" Gale says… "hey guys, let's eat then I wanna go and swim" Annie says.. "it's a deal!" Finnick says…

They eat breakfast and play around on the beach for a while then go swimming.. "Hey Peeta, wanna go swimming with us?" Katniss asks.. "uh No, you guys go ahead" Peeta says.. "okay, suit yourself" Katniss says.. She leaves and runs down to the beach…

Peeta wanders around the camp site for a while.. Few Hours Later… "where's Peeta?" Finnick asks.. "he didn't want to swim" Katniss says.. "oh, well what has he been doing this whole time then?" Finnick asks.. "Beats me" Gale says..

"I'm going to go check on him real quick" Finnick says.. He walks out of the water and goes to look for Peeta.. "Peeta? Peeta!?" Finnick calls.. "Up here Finnick" Peeta says.. Finnick looks up and sees Peeta up in a tree drawing.. "what in the world are you doing up there? You can get hurt" Finnick says..

"Says the guy who pranked me this morning" Peeta says.. "Just get down here" Finnick says… "Fine, I'll be right down" Peeta says… Finnick walks back to the others in the water.. "where was he?" Madge asks.. "Up in a tree" Finnick says.. "he climbs?" Katniss asks…

"Yeah, its one of his favorite things to do. Hard to get him to stop" Finnick says.. "oh yeah? That sounds familiar" Gale says looking at Katniss.. "what?" Katniss says defensibly… "nothing" Gale says…

Joanna, Madge, Clove, Katniss, Finnick, Cato, Annie, Peeta and Gale enjoy the rest of their day playing and having fun.. "You guys better sleep with one eye open tonight" Finnick says…

"oh go to sleep Finn" Cato says… "but he's right, you don't know what might come tomorrow" Gale says.. "can't wait" Peeta says.. "that's the spirit!" Finnick says.. Cato and Gale laugh..

**Day 2 At Camp: Fun In The Sun**

"Joanna, Joanna wake up" Clove says shaking... "what's wrong Clove?" Joanna asks… "it's my turn to have some fun" Clove says… "Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're gonna do" Joanna says.. "Yup, I'm gonna go prank the boys" Clove says…

* * *

**What do You think she is going to do?**


End file.
